Beautiful Love
by Oishii.Choco
Summary: Karin met a strange boy,and she instantly fell in love with him. Karin and Kazune where thinking if they will ever be able to meet again. And Kazune aleady knew that she was Karin :D ...he asked her name because it would've been rude if he didn't
1. Chapter 1

**Kamichama Karin FanFic. **

**This is my first FanFic..so please enjoy^^ (and..please go easy on be if it is not beautiful) **

* * *

It was a one stormy monday, Karins unfavourite day . She was walking alone on the street thinking about her aunt...and her parents .

" I wonder..how my parents were like? I only know them from a picture..but that is not enough, ah ...and this ring " Tears started to fall on Karins cheek ,that was when she heard a warm voice and a hand on her head , the voice was saying:"Why are you crying? and..what are you doing in this rain without an umbrella?! "

When Karin turned around,she saw a beautiful blonde-haired boy .

The boy took Karin's hand and puted his umbrella on it holding tight her hand, his eyes were blue and beautiful.

Karin feel for him instantly, and started blushing .

Then..the boy took his hand from hers and said " Let's meet again sometime " _"altough i think that we will never meet again, cuz..i don't want to steal your peaceful life,Karin i am glad that we met even if it was for a short amount of time" _said Kazune in his mind . Then an unexpected voice said:

"Wait! Wat's your name?!"

"My name? , my name is Kazune Kujyou, what about yours ?"

" Karin, Hanazono Karin"

"Well, I am glad that i met you Karin. Good Bye and be careful "

Karin remained on the street ,blushing and watching on the path that Kazune took on. Then she started running home .

When si reached there, she immidiatly went on her room and ,threw herself on the bed thinking _Will I ever meet that boy again ? ...I hope so...because ..i think....i kind of ..like him..even if it was for a short amount of time...that i met him.! _Then Karin immidiatly fell asleep.

* * *

**Well...this is the end of the first chapter:D:) I hope you liked it...and sorry if i had misspelled...i don't know how to write in english verry well. Please..comment me if you liked:D!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamichama Karin FanFic. **

**This is my first FanFic..so please enjoy^^ (and..please go easy on be if it is not beautiful) **

* * *

It was a one stormy monday, Karins unfavourite day . She was walking alone on the street thinking about her aunt...and her parents .

" I wonder..how my parents were like? I only know them from a picture..but that is not enough, ah ...and this ring " Tears started to fall on Karins cheek ,that was when she heard a warm voice and a hand on her head , the voice was saying:"Why are you crying? and..what are you doing in this rain without an umbrella?! "

When Karin turned around,she saw a beautiful blonde-haired boy .

The boy took Karin's hand and puted his umbrella on it holding tight her hand, his eyes were blue and beautiful.

Karin feel for him instantly, and started blushing .

Then..the boy took his hand from hers and said " Let's meet again sometime " _"altough i think that we will never meet again, cuz..i don't want to steal your peaceful life,Karin i am glad that we met even if it was for a short amount of time" _said Kazune in his mind . Then an unexpected voice said:

"Wait! Wat's your name?!"

"My name? , my name is Kazune Kujyou, what about yours ?"

" Karin, Hanazono Karin"

"Well, I am glad that i met you Karin. Good Bye and be careful "

Karin remained on the street ,blushing and watching on the path that Kazune took on. Then she started running home .

When si reached there, she immidiatly went on her room and ,threw herself on the bed thinking _Will I ever meet that boy again ? ...I hope so...because ..i think....i kind of ..like him..even if it was for a short amount of time...that i met him.! _Then Karin immidiatly fell asleep.

* * *

**Well...this is the end of the first chapter:D:) I hope you liked it...and sorry if i had misspelled...i don't know how to write in english verry well. Please..comment me if you liked:D!**


End file.
